erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Visenna Sciandor
Visenna of House Sciandor is a Valbrane born member of the Nightroamers of Belryn, holding the highest rank of Night's Mistress, making her the faction's top authority. She is an exile of the noble and rich Sciandor family house from Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, and is the ex-girlfriend, as well as the betrayer, of Olrynion Kyron. She is considered one of the elites within in the NRB. She along with the rest of the NRB, are currently caught in a guerilla war taking place in Belryn against the BCPD. Early Life Visenna is the second child of the nobleman: Odhran Sciandor and his Valbrane wife: Lhuedis Mhevegod-Jid-Sciandor. She was born in the latter's old home settlement of Lughvard in the Vosslandic Hyranesia. Following her birth, she was brought to Talamh-Na-Hailleactha where she was raised as a member of a large, high class, wealthy and most influential family house: The House of Sciandor. She, alongside her three siblings whom were all home tutored grew up in the Sciandor Manor overlooking the town of Snowsong. Because of how busy their father usually was, they were raised primarily by their mother. As a young girl, Visenna was a mischievous and adventurous character, but also a responsible one; despite her nobility she wasn't condescending to others, though she did come across as entitled at times and often her curiosity also came with a naive outlook, even as a teenager. The Sciandors were one of the most respected families in Ariilyth, let alone Talamh-Na-Hailleachta, but no-one knew of the constant internal tension that they were subjected to. Visenna's uncle, Lord Mochuda Sciandor, served as the personal adviser to the Duke of Talamh-Na-Hailleachta and was the lord of the house and all its properties, however, it was Visenna's father, Odhran, who oversaw the family's manor and the enriched mining town of Snowsong, as Mochuda was away in Ulacran. Odhran was a greedy man while Mochuda was as stubborn as an ox and obsessed with keeping the good name of the family in check, the two never collided well. As a girl, all Visenna wanted to do was live her life, she was not interested, or even very knowledgeable of what was going on between the two. However, she and the rest of her siblings were aware of Mochuda's shame of them. Of course, in the Athrugadhi nobility, marrying and reproducing with a commoner, much less one so alien as a foreign one from a society with a culture and genetic traits considered bizarre (as with the Valbranes), was generally considered impure; partially thanks to the influence of the highly respected, yet bigoted Lord Lochlainn Comhairle. While Mochuda himself had no personal issue with Odhran's wife or children, he did find it damaging to his family's reputation, and so Odhran's branch were seen as outcasts. Mochuda never directly implied his discomfort with them, however, Visenna and her siblings were smart enough to figure it out themselves, thus Mochuda's hammering fell flat on their ears and they grew independent from the rest of the family. Unfortunately for Visenna, for the reasons mentioned and more, Odhran loathed Mochuda with a passion. He had done since childhood, and watching him flourish in his greater success was stirring a sickness within him. Mochuda's obsessive hammering on the grandeur of his house meant that he had of course inflicted his views on his own children and attempted to indoctrinate Odhran's own offspring the same way. Worse was the fact that while Odhran maintained a town of rich materials, he still received much less than Mochuda, whom only whispered thoughts into the Duke's ear. He was obsessed with keeping whatever wealth his branch earned close and in a firm hold in order to compensate. This meant that poor Visenna did not receive much for herself and was very controlled. When she became a teenager, this brooded into a greater problem as she was now leading a more independent lifestyle, or at least attempting to. She tried to make her own earn through work outside, but she found that much of what she earned for herself was taken by her father. This restriction forced her to rely on him for financial aid, which was in itself very limited in her eyes, so she began to risk sneaking out at night and stealing. She went as you would expect, starting small and escalating as she went on. She was a natural and eventually stole not for money, but because she enjoyed it. It was a thrilling change to her boring "rich" girl lifestyle. However, she soon learned that not all had her gift. At some point, her cousin, and son of Lord Mochuda, Tomas caught her in the act. Instead of ratting on her, he joined her instead as he was the only child of Mochuda's to see through his father's brainwashing and in spite of him, sought to set himself as far from his father's ideal view as possible, something Visenna could also relate to as her and all of her siblings rolled their eyes at Mochuda's complex. So the two worked as a team for a brief time, the problem was: he proved to be a liability. He looked up to Visenna, who was clearly greater skilled, but relied too much on her. Because of him, the two were eventually caught in the act and apprehended. Visenna could easily shift the blame onto Tomas, he had a submissive omega tyep personality that she could easily take advantage of in order to turn the favour to her own. But she could not do it, she cared for her cousin, not simply due to their relation but also due to a student/teacher sense of responsibility over him, and Mochuda's emphasis on family value had rubbed off on her. So when she faced Mochuda, whom had travelled from Ulacran upon hearing what had happened, she took the blame, and as you can imagine, he was furious at her. He accused Visenna of corrupting his son, and he showed no mercy in his words, describing her as a disgrace. This confused and upset Visenna greatly as she actually respected her uncle and felt ashamed at the notion of angering him to such a degree. Her day was made far worse when he made a rather bold action; he exiled Visenna from her home, much to her father's disgust. Visenna was to leave with a guide the next day. That night she lay awake in her bed crying, when her rather guilt ridden father entered her room and attempted to comfort her. He assured her that he would not let her uncle go through with this, but all attempts to ease his daughter were futile. She believed Mochuda to be right, that she was an embarrassment to her family and had soiled its noble reputation. That remaining would leave only an undesired mark on it with her criminal lifestyle, which she also felt she was too deep within to simply drop. This, alongside the general shame encompassing her, drove Visenna to sneak out of the family manor and run away that night. Angry with her father for his greed that dragged her into this mess, and uncertain of what would come next, she robbed him of much of his earnings before she left, gaining enough to catch a ride as far south as Ariilyth goes, to Belryn. She did learn something though: Showing too much pity for a person, no matter how close, is weakness, and if a person proves a liability, they are best gotten rid of. Ironically, before her father knew she had fled, he managed to persuade his brother to give Visenna a second chance and revoke the exile. But it was too late by then. Exiled in Belryn Visenna awoke from a long sleep to find herself within an unfamiliar environment. The buildings were built like towers that dwarfed her completely, the sound of a foreboding screech of unknown sirens could be heard and a gloomy black atmosphere poisoned the air. All the complete opposite of the quiet, humble and optically dazzling backdrop of Snowsong. Visenna learned of Belryn and its significance as a child; of course, her texts on the city were highly propagandised and so upon seeing it in reality, she felt understandably lost and afraid, immediately regretting her choice of refuge. She was actually frightened to the point where her first instinct was to find and steal whatever armaments she could from a nearby gun shop. It is at this point that everything that had happened really caught up with Visenna. The thought of being now homeless and far from anywhere recognisable with no direction to go caused her to fall into a continuous series of violent panic attacks, eventually culminating into a complete mental breakdown. It wasn't until a week later that she shyly departed and began wandering the streets, becoming slowly and slowly more accustomed and confident towards this alien place as she progressed through the districts. She actually came to admire it again, the city was so full of life, culture and wonder. Actual - real life phoenixes flew high above her. As her eyes followed them, they eventually met the grand and wondrous structures she had read about, statues of figures of grandeur whom Visenna recognised from her history books. Visenna soon fell back into the enchantment she was under when envisioning the city in her mind - that was until she, in her ignorance, ventured eastward straight into the Shadow District, where her previous fears of the hellish nature of the city seemed to bear mark. To her surprise and certainly her horror, She found corpses littered all over, standing not far from them were fiendish seeming people with breaths of rot and rat-like disfigured faces, people who barely even resembled humans at all. A few of them gave her vicious looks, while the others were too intoxicated to even notice her. She found the houses and buildings either burned to a crisp or vandalised beyond all measure, and she swore that she could hear gunshots. Visenna's heart began racing and she immediately, with the most haste possible, turned and ran as fast as her legs would permit and with as much endurance as she could muster. She fled the Shadow District, daring not look back. Visenna was too young to be able to book herself a room, but she didn't want to end up in some orphanage either. So she found shelter wherever she could, usually in storage rooms where she would rest and reflect while hidden behind the crates. Her opinion on her uncle Mochuda gradually deteriorated into a more negative light for his extreme nature. She remained bitterly angry towards her father as well for his greed, though she could not bring herself to hate him. She did not, however, forgive him. Eventually, after the money she stole from Odhran began to vanish, she returned to thieving. Making significant hits within the Commerce District of the city, while also furthering her knowledge of Belryn. She learned that between her exile and arrival, a brutal massacre took place within the Shadow District, which explained the bodies and torched buildings. Because of this, The Nightroamers of Belryn, a thieving guild based in said location, began recruiting new thieves as they took a significant blow in the attack. Visenna was one of the individuals whom they approached. The Nightroamers Visenna had come to know of the infamous Nightroamers throughout her time spent in the city. For them to have them come to her was both an honour and a relief, for the opportunity they would provide her with would set her for life. The only complication was that she had an accurate assumption on where they were situated: The Shadow District and her fear of that place was very much fresh. She asked the recruiter if he could return to the same place at the same time the following week, to which he gave a single nod before leaving. Visenna spent that entire week trying to overcome her fear of the eastern slum. She made attempts to enter. However, before she could take those last steps, she'd always begin overthinking the possible, grisly, outcomes that would come screaming at her and forfeit the attempt. Near the end of the week, she found herself standing outside of the district yet again. She inhaled and closed her eyes, before giving a single but strong exhale. With fists clenched she opened her eyes again, unblinking. She wiped all thought from her mind and marched in there, losing herself in the heat of the moment. She walked a good five miles in, and a good five miles out. She was no longer afraid. The recruiter had, as promised, visited Visenna again in the storage room and presented her the same offer; she accepted immediately. She expected to be taken to or directed to a hidden base somewhere within the Shadow District but was given a map of the city, marking the location (which sure enough was within the Shadow District) by the recruiter who then immediately following, vanished. Visenna was taken aback upon noticing the number "62" written at the bottom of the paper. While theorising on the mysterious number, she trekked to the marked location and stood before a rather insignificant looking skyscraper. She entered, anticipating a great deal of things, but certainly not a lobby, yet a lobby was what she got; not an impressive one by any means, but it was beyond what she'd have expected to find in the ridden down spit-mark of a district. Unknowing on how to proceed, she approached the reception desk and with a timid expression, asked the receptionist if she knew anything about the meaning of "62", while showing her the map given to her. The receptionist smiled, obviously familiar with this sort of procedure, which was enough to deter near what was left of Visenna's grasp on reality, and guided Visenna through a hall of numbered doors. It was at this point that Visenna caught on with the pattern and was not at all surprised when they stopped at a door with the number "62" engraved on it. The two entered and inside was an actually decent looking apartment with: a living room; a kitchen; a bedroom and a bathroom. All completely filled with all the necessary furniture and appliances. Visenna was then told that said apartment was now hers. As one can imagine, Visenna was now even more lost than when she entered the city, she felt unshakably anxious that she was being lured into a ruse. None-the-less, she was, at the same time, relieved to be able to sleep in an actual bed. She slept well that night with her weapon close. Visenna awoke only minutes before hearing something coming from the apartment door: the muffled sound of the clattering of keys, followed by the turning of the lock and finally, the opening of the door. She instinctively flicked on the lamp and snatched her pistol from the bedside table, before positioning it towards at the bedroom door. Her aim was shaky to the point where she could not hope for a decent shot, with no thanks to the fear enveloping her. She was in luck as the surprise visitor was only the receptionist. The somewhat relieved Visenna, upon noticing, quickly hid the gun beneath her quilts with little avail in asserting her innocence as this action was taken in by the receptionist. Yet she was not phased, at all. She only gave a quick, observing glance at Visenna before placing yet another piece of paper on the table and leaving. Visenna took the paper, which was revealed to be yet another map, pinpointing a different location, this one only a mile away from her residence. Trivia *She is incredibly well spoken as a result of her high upbringing *Despite being born a Valbrane, Visenna is considered a Haillic by herself and those who know her due to her being raised in Talmh-Na-Hailleachta and also due to her father's Ariilythian heratige Gallery File:Visenna's_smg.png File:Visenna_blade.jpg File:Visenna's_Talons_and_Dart.png Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Haillics Category:Nobility Category:Nightroamers of Belryn Category:Athrugadhi Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Belryn Characters